Game controls
version 0.1.53.3 Movement and camera Movement: To move around, use the W, A, S and D keys. To make your dinosaur sprint, hold the Shift key while moving. You can also turn by moving your mouse, changing the camera angle and thus the direction of the dinosaur. You can also turn around while you are standing, first press and hold ALT and then the W, A, S or D keys. Dinosaurs cannot sprint when they have a broken leg. Jump: Space: Some dinosaurs, such as the Gallimimus, Herrerasaurus, and Austroraptor, can jump by pressing Space. Crouch / Ambush ( sprint ) : C: All Carnivores and some herbivores, such as the Gallimimus, Austroraptor, Carnotaurus and Tyrannosaurus rex ''can crouch by pressing C. You can Ambush by waiting some seconds till the little dino run Symbol shows up, at the bottom right of the screen, over your Thirst. Walk slowly: Z: While walking slowly your turning radius is very good. Most dinosaurs can switch between trot and walk by pressing Z. The 2 dinosaurs ''Shantungosaurus ''and ''Maiasaura do swap between walking on two legs to four. feigned Leg Break: ( currently disabled ) G: You can fake a broken leg by pressing G. Just press it again to undo it. Resting: H: You will heal up quicker your Health, a broken leg ( 3 minutes ), Bleed and regain Stamina faster. Scent: Q: Scent is accessed by press and holding Q for some seconds. ( 2-5 sec if you go, 10 sec if you stand ) - Lakes, ponds and rivers will light blue. - Footprints of your and other dinosaurs that they have left will light up in a yellow color allowing you to track them down. - The bloodprints will be a red color if that creature is bleeding. Notes: - In the Nightvision ( N ) you always see all footprints. - If you spawn or sit around for some time, you must walk a bit, until you make a footprint. Then you can sniff. Nightvision: N: In the Nightvision you can see a defined area in a white light In the Nightvision you always see all footprints. While the night vision range is a little different by each dinosaur, Dilophosaurus has the best Nightvision. Camera: To move the camera, move the mouse in the direction you want the camera to go. Dinos Roars: Dinosaurs can roar by pressing 1 ( Broadcast ), 2 ( Friendly ), 3 ( Aggressive ), 4 ( Help ), F ( soft roar, also when you write a message in the chat. ) Hunger and Thirst: E: Press and hold E over a water lake or pond to drink. To eat press and hold E over a bush or a dead body / Carcass. Point the camera at it while doing so. Though the player may have to try this more than once over smaller dead bodies, because it may glitch sometimes. Once a body has been turned into a corpse, it depends on its size which carnivore can eat it. Note: - You can not drink from sea water at all. - When your stomach is full, you can not eat. Status: - You can turn them to "static" under options. - There are hunger and thirst icons in the bottom right corner of the screen. They start off full, but become more emptier the hungrier and thirstier the dinosaur becomes. Attacking: Left and sometimes right mouse click: To attack another dinosaur, left click on your mouse. Some dinosaurs also attack by pressing on right click. For example: Some have two attacks, a bite at head level and a bite at ground level. Eg. the bite at ground level lands a better hit on small prey such as the Gallimimus and Austroraptor. The Puertasaurus rears up on its hind legs and smashes down on the ground like the Shantungosaurus. However it also has a backward attack where it kicks out its hind leg and flicks its tail on the right click. Similarly, the ''Stegosaurus'''' ''can swing it's tail in two directions; to the left and right. Extras To access the player chat, press Enter. Be shure that you are in the right chat, eg when you are in a group, go to the "Group" Chat, cause the standard set chat is "Local" To access your coordinates, press "Escape" and then "Character". On the top right stands "Latitude" and "Longtude", which are the x and y coordinates. Admin Commands: To use commands, press Insert and then type "/help" in to see some commands. Eg "/stuck" when you are stucked in a tree or something or "/time day" when you want the day time on your Server. Here is a detailed guide from ghostway. Category:Information Category:Gameplay